Insider
by animelover5641
Summary: Sakura decides to play a little prank on Naruto, hypnotizing him and making him fall asleep. It may seem harmless, but once Naruto wakes up, he will fall in love with the first person he sees! Why would Sakura do that? Who will Naruto see first? What kind of trouble will the jinchuriki face? (BASED ON A SASUNARU DOUJINSHI)
1. The Prank

**Hellooooo there! (^O^) Don't mind me and this annoying A/N because I know all you want to do is read the story already. So go ahead and enjoy :D**

 **Just one thing, this is based on a SasuNaru doujin I read and I just wanted to try and write it in my own way, I'm not saying this is my idea but this fanfic is, so...yeah.**

 **I'M SORRY FOR NOT BEING ORIGINAL! That's all I have to say...**

 **Also here are some digital sweets for you to enjoy while you read (^_^) *Hands you a bunch of cookies and cupcakes* And if you don't have much of a sweet tooth, here are some digital pizzas and popcorn! *hands you digital snacks***

 ** _Italics_ = People's thoughts, something emphasized, and Inner Naruto's dialogue**

* * *

"Uh, Sakura-chan," A blond teen with whiskers on his face said, "Are you sure this kind of thing works?" Naruto had an unsure expression. He stood with his female friend in front of the Konoha villiage, while wondering how he ended up here in this situation.

"Of course it will! Besides, Kakashi-sensei said I had great genjutsu skills!" _Heh heh heh, actually, I just saw this hypnotic technique on TV._ "There's no doubt that it won't work! I just know that it!" _That baka won't know what's coming!_

"Er...When did Kakashi-sensei say that...?"

"Don't worry about it! Just let me do it now."

The pink-haired kunoichi led Naruto to a nearby bench and told him to sit down. "Now, focus, keep your eyes locked on this copper coin..." She held the said object in front of his face, gripping the string that held it and moving it side-to-side slowly in a hypnotic way. Naruto did as he was told, his blue orbs following the round object.

"That's right...You're getting very sleepy...Very sleepy..." As she said those commands, Naruto felt his eyelids drop halfway, overwhelmed with tiredness. "You will soon wake up...Once you do, you will fall deeply in love with the first person you see...and do anything that person asks...!" Sakura smirked. _This better work, chaa!_

"Sakura-chan...That's...just horrible...datte...bayo..." Naruto had trouble speaking. His eyes were close to being shut. _Why...would she do this...?_ Before he knew it, his head fell back onto the bench and he fell asleep. He then started to snore loudly, indicating he's in a deep slumber.

"Chaa! Alright! I knew it would work! Now all I need to do is get Akamaru before he wakes up!" Sakura clapped both her hands together and ran off to find the dog. _Th_ _is is payback for pretending to be Sasuke-kun and tricking me into almost kissing you, Naruto! Just thinking about it disgusts me and fills me with rage! Chaa!_

* * *

 _"Owww...That was mean, Sakura-chan."_ Naruto sat up and lifted one hand up to his head to rub the place that hit the bench. He opened his eyelids only to find Sakura gone. _"Hey...Where did Sakura-chan go?"_ He looked left to right; no sign of her anywhere. Looking behind himself, he stared at...himself asleep? _"Eeeeehh?! Why am I able to see myself?! Am I dead?"_

Naruto reached towards his own body only to see his hand go through it. _"Maybe Sakura-chan killed me in my sleep! Why would she do such a thing?!_ Naruto cried internally. He used his own hands to feel himself, including his head. His hand found a character written on his forehead reading "Inside".

 _"Wait...Is this my inner self?! Then I'm not dead!"_

Just when he was relieved, he heard a familiar voice.

"So this is where he is, asleep in the middle of the day." Naruto looked in the direction the voice came and his eyes widened. "Hey, _dobe_ , wake up!"

 _"Oh no, not him!"_

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN! Don't worry! This obviously isn't the end! I made this short, kind of like a preview, just to see if any of you are interested. If this gets at least fifteen reviews/requests-for-me-to-continue, then I'll post another chapter (It's already typed, but I just need some reviews) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Let's Go Eat Ramen!

**Hi there, here's chapter two! (^w^) I know I said if this had 15 reviews I would post this chapter but I couldn't wait any longer! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did! It's much longer than the first chapter (but still kind of short).**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Unbiased Persona - First off, thank you for being my first review for this story. I'm glad you think this has potential ^^ I know, sometimes I wish Sakura was nicer to Naruto. He does mean well, even if he does seem annoying. I personally prefer them as friends, not in a romantic relationship.**

 **SasuNaru Lover - I love the doujinshi too! I agree, the ending is the best. But who knows? I may change it ;)**

 **Again this based on a doujinshi I read, so this isn't my idea. The only thing that is "mine" is my writing style :P**

 **Please enjoy! \\(^o^)/**

 **Italics = Inner Naruto's dialogue, something someone says is emphasized, or someone's thoughts.**

* * *

"Hey, _dobe_ , wake up!" The "last" member of the Uchiha clan shoved Naruto's body as an attempt to get him to do so.

 _"Oh no, not him!"_ Inner Naruto panicked. _"Don't wake up, don't wake up! DON'T WAKE UUUPP!"_

"Hey, wake up already!" Sasuke smacked Naruto's face with the back of his right hand. "It's your turn to do a mission report." He grew very impatient and only got more frustrated.

 _"If I wake up...Aaaah! This will only end badly!"_ He grabbed his hair in anticipation, only fearing the worst. _"Sakura-chan, come baaaack! Keep him from waking me uuuup!"_ He shouted towards the sky for an unknown reason.

"Wake up, usuratonkachi." After one last shove, Outer Naruto's eyelids opened slightly. His vision was slightly blurry and couldn't make out who or what was in front of him. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the person in front of him, it became clear to him that a very attractive guy was here, touching him. Naruto's eyes sparkled, admiring Sasuke's facial features. His face immediately reddened; his heart beated at a fast pace.

 _"Waaaahh! Stop looking at him like that!"_ Inner Naruto pointed at himself (at Outer Naruto). He only realized just then that no one could hear or see him (or maybe everyone is just ignoring him). _"Damn it!"_

"Hey," Sasuke spoke to Outer Naruto, "do you want me, to step on you?" He meant for it to be threatening, but Naruto took it as charming and only blushed. Suddenly, he pounced on top of him, both falling on the ground.

"STEP ON ME, SASUKE-KUN!"

"WHOA!" Sasuke fell hard on his back, also feeling the weight of Naruto on him. He pushed him off roughly, stood up quickly just to step on Naruto's face. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT, DOBE?!" Sasuke stomped on him, repeatedly.

 _"GAAAHHH! Damn it, Sasuke-teme! That hurts! Stop it already!"_ Inner Naruto shouted at that teme, running towards him, but stopped once he remembered he couldn't touch him. _"This sucks-ttebayo!"_

Just at that moment, Sakura finally came back with Akamaru in her arms, only to discover Naruto awake, and Sasuke on top of him. "Ah! Oh Sasuke-kun! You didn't wake Naruto up, did you?" She dropped Akamaru, who ran back to his master.

Sasuke stopped abusing Naruto (but kept his foot on Naruto) and looked at the kunoichi. "Why? Are you saying I shouldn't have woken him up?"

"Well, I uh-!"

"Sakura, what's going on? Explain. Now!" Sasuke gave her a slight glare, also finally removing his foot away from Naruto's face.

"Hee hee, the thing is that...Naruto was supposed to fall in love with the first person he saw when he woke up..." Sakura squirmed, uncomfortable with the look Sasuke gave her. "It's hypnosis...No! I mean it's a kind of genjutsu I wanted to try on him...and I wanted him to first see Akamaru..." She turned her back on him, scared to see his reaction.

 _"What the hell Sakura-chan?!"_ Inner Naruto yelled, then noticing what his outer self was doing. _"Hey! Stop trying to kiss Sasuke-teme!"_ He saw Sasuke struggling to push Outer Naruto off of him.

" _That's_ why he's acting so weird?!" Sasuke said through gritted teeth, shoving the annoying blond away from him.

Sakura rushed over to the black-haired prodigy and slightly bowed down. "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun! I never thought you would be the one he first saw!"

"Whatever, just hurry up and undo the genjutsu, Sakura!"

"I-I can't! I don't know how!"

"What?!"

 _"Sakura-chan, what were you thinking?!"_ Inner Naruto stood next to the kunoichi.

"I'm sorry! I-I'll find a way to turn Naruto back to normal! Just give me two...no, one day! You just have to stay with Naruto for a day, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke stood there, taking in all that Sakura said. After a few seconds, he sighed in annoyance, crossing his arms. "Tch, just hurry up and start looking!"

"Alright! I'm sure there is a way!" And with that, Sakura took off. _This is all my fault! I should've had Akamaru with me before I used the hypnosis on Naruto! It doesn't matter! I'll find a way to reverse it, chaa!_

As soon as Sakura was out of sight, Sasuke let out a breath. He knew it was going to be a long day for him; dealing with Naruto was bad enough, but dealing with a _lovesick_ Naruto is asking too much of him.

"This means I'll get to be with you, Sasuke-kun, all day today!" Outer Naruto gushed and planted his lips on Sasuke's cheek, who looked very displeased.

A huge fireball appeared and burned Naruto. Sasuke clearly was annoyed with the way Naruto was acting.

 _"Aah! Damn it Sasuke-teme! Don't do that to my body! It's only a matter of time before I'm back to normal! I'll remember this-ttebayo! You baka! Baka!"_

* * *

Sasuke decided to head home, he couldn't stand the headaches that blond-haired idiot gave him. As he walked, he heard footsteps. He halted and no longer heard anything. Sasuke continued walking and once again heard someone's footsteps.

He turned around to find the lovestruck ninja right behind him. "Hey, why are you following me, Naruto?!"

"I want to stay by your side, Sasuke-kun! So it can't be helped!" Outer Naruto gave a hurt look to him.

Sasuke blushed with embarrassment. _That can't be helped...? What are we, in some kind of shojo manga or romance fan fiction...?! This is just ridiculous! Out of all the people in the village, why did I end up in this kind of situation?!_

"I guess it really can't be helped..." _He is after all trapped in a genjutsu._ "It's just for one day."

Outer Naruto gleamed with excitement, eyes sparkled. "Ah! I know! Let's go eat ramen together!" He grabbed onto Sasuke's arm and pulled him along as he ran.

"Hey! Don't just decide that on your own!" Sasuke struggled to keep balance and to keep up with Naruto.

"Come on! You're hungry too, aren't you, Sasuke-kun?" Outer Naruto looked back at him. "Ichiraku is nearby anyway!" He dragged Sasuke away with him, while Inner Naruto stood there in awe.

 _"At least we're going to Ichiraku...Wait! Will_ I _even be able to eat ramen?!"_

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" Outer Naruto said happily as he separated his chopsticks, getting ready to eat the ramen he loves so much (but not as much as he loves Sasuke).

Sasuke sat in a chair next to him, grabbing his own chopsticks. _Geez, I seriously hate how pushy he is..._

 _"Oh this is pure torture, dattebayo!"_ Inner Naruto groaned in agony, sitting on the other side of Outer Naruto. _"All that ramen looks soooo good!"_

"Here, Sasuke!" Outer Naruto held chopsticks that held some noodles up to Sasuke's face. "Say 'aah'!" He smiled sweetly.

 _"What are you_ _thinking? There's no way Sasuke would do that!"_ Inner Naruto observed and waited to see what would happen next. He gasped when Sasuke suddenly smirked. _"What's with that smirk? Is he seriously going to let him feed him?!"_

"Aaah!" Outer Naruto fell out of his chair, feeling some pain on his cheek, where Sasuke kicked him.

 _"I guess not...Ow, that hurt! I hate the fact that I can still feel pain he inflicts on my outer self."_

Sasuke grew very annoyed. "What makes you think I would eat that?"

"I...I was just..." Outer Naruto gave a Sasuke a look, with eyes that were almost on the brink of tears. "I thought I'd help you eat..."

Sasuke took one look at him and immediately felt slightly guilty.

"I'm just a nuisance to you, aren't I?" Naruto looked down on his bowl, feeling heartbroken.

The raven slightly flinched. He didn't expect that from him, at least not while in the genjutsu. "No...You're not a nuisance. It's just..." Sasuke felt rather awkward. He wasn't used to dealing with people like this. "It was just a surprise is all...Hey!" He noticed how Outer Naruto was still depressed. "I said you've got it wrong. Hey...! Snap out of it!"

Sasuke glanced, left and right, making sure no one was around them. His face flushed as he made a decision and turned to Outer Naruto. "Alright! If you have to feed me, then feed me! See, aaahh!" He opened his mouth wide open.

Outer Naruto looked up at Sasuke's face and his own face turned red. "Sa...Sasuke..." His heartbeats grew slower until he recovered from the shock. He smiled widely and once again lifted the noodles with the chopsticks. He led them towards Sasuke's opened mouth.

 _"Uhhh..."_ Inner Naruto stood there, witnessing some weird things. _"This is so unlike Sasuke...Why is he letting me do that?"_

As soon as the delicious noodles entered Sasuke's mouth, he was startled by a voice.

"Pretty hot, you two~"

* * *

 **Oh my God who said that? O_o IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE DOUJINSHI, tell me your guess in a review! If you get it right, I'll give a shoutout in the next chapter! Also, what do you think should the title of this chapter be?**

 **The next chapter will be up soon (I hope...It's still in progress)!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. Humiliation

**A/N: Okay, hi, here's the next chapter. I don't feel like talking too much so here are just a few things:**

 **Replies to reviews**

 **Chibi-guest - As much as I would like to give you a link to the doujinshi, I would rather finish this story then give it to you. It's more fun to read this then see the original, especially if you haven't read the doujinshi yet, sorry! I'm glad this brightened your day ^^**

 **naruto05 - I'm glad you love this :D Well here's the new chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **In case you guys didn't know, this takes place before the Chunnin exams. And I'm going to refer to 'Outer Naruto' as just 'Naruto' but keep referring to Naruto's inner self as 'Inner Naruto'.**

 **Italics = People's thoughts, something emphasized, or Inner Naruto's dialogue.**

* * *

As soon as the delicious noodles entered Sasuke's mouth, he was startled by a voice.

"Pretty hot, you two~"

"PFFFFFFFFFFTTT!" Sasuke spat out all of his food, right onto Naruto. He felt the heat on his cheeks, from embarrassment or anger, he couldn't tell (probably both). "What the-! SHIKAMARU?!" He shouted, while Outer Naruto sat there quietly, dripping in the liquid from the ramen.

"Hey guys," Shikamaru sat down right next to Sasuke. "I didn't know you two are together."

"You-you're wrong! This is-...! He's under a genjutsu...I mean...that is..." The uchiha's face reddened as he tried to find a way to explain this madness.

 _"Why are they here? Since when do they come to eat Ichiraku ramen?"_ Inner Naruto thought. _"AND WHEN IS SAKURA-CHAN_ _GONNA GET BACK?! I WANT TO BE ABLE TO EAT RAMEN AGAIN-TTEBAYO!"_

"Hey now, it's alright, you don't need to worry. I know when to be discreet." The lazy ninja smirked. "I can't make any promises about Choji though." He gestured with his thumb towards his chubby friend, whom had just entered the ramen shop.

Sasuke sat in his seat with wide eyes and a very red face. Water began to form in his eyes and sweat fell down his face. He trembled (very out of character for him) with embarrassment and humiliation. "..."

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

Birds that were nearby flew away because of the very loud shout that came from the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

* * *

As much as Sasuke would _love_ to stay at Ichiraku, he just wanted to go home. Unfortunately, he remembered that Naruto would follow him and will most likely annoy the hell out of him.

No matter how much he'd yell at Naruto, he insisted on coming along. This whole thing is for just one day, right? Sakura will come back, undo the genjutsu, and Sasuke will be free once again.

As soon as they got into Sasuke's apartment, Sasuke sat down on the closest seat and groaned, a mysterious dark aura surrounded him.

Just when he thought he could relax, "Hey Sasuke-kun~," Naruto said, hovering over Sasuke's shoulder, "what would you like me to do? Any chores?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"But, I'll help in any way I can! Anything for my beloved Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto with an annoyed expression, but he didn't flinch nor change his cheerful attitude.

"Now give me any order you like, Sasuke-kun!"

Getting up from his seat, Sasuke began to walk away, towards his room. "There isn't really anything that needs to be done..."

Naruto wouldn't let him leave. "Don't say that!" He grabbed onto his shirt. "There must be something. Nah? NAH?"

Sasuke turned his head to face Naruto. "Shut up! If I say there isn't anything, then there isn't anything!" He slapped Naruto's hand off of him.

 _"Geez...Sasuke's a bit bitchier when I act like this..."_ Inner Naruto sat on a seat, watching himself and Sasuke as though they were part of a movie.

"Just go over there!" The black-haired ninja pointed to the direction of a dark corner of the room. "Don't move until I say so! And no talking!"

Naruto suddenly felt heart broken; all of Sasuke's yelling made him slightly cringe. Why must he act this way towards him?

Naruto walked over to the corner and sulked.

 _"Say what?! Sasuke! You can't just order me around!"_ Inner Naruto stood up and shouted. _"Damn you, Sasuke-teme!"_

* * *

 _Tick tock_

Time passed, and felt like eternity.

 _Tick tock_

Naruto did as he was told and sat in the corner.

 _TICK TOCK_

Sasuke read scrolls to pass time, hoping the day would be over soon.

 _TICK TOCK_

Unfortunately, it has only been ten minutes since they came to Sasuke's home.

 _TICK_

 _TOCK_

 _..._

"WHERE THE HELL IS SAKURA!?"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so I'm planning to write three to five chapters more. I'm just not sure what I'm going to write...I'm sorry this is short :( I'm kind of having a hard time writing...I'm trying to improve it so I'll make sure to make the next chapter at least 2.5k words (not including the author's notes, just the story). It may take a while though...**

 **THIS TIME, IF THIS STORY GETS AT LEAST SIX MORE REVIEWS/REQUESTS-FOR-ME-TO-CONTINUE, I'LL START ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
SO IF YOU WANT A NEW CHAPTER, TELL SOME PEOPLE ABOUT THIS STORY; THE MORE REVIEWS, THE MORE MOTIVATION FOR ME TO START WRITING MORE CHAPTERS.**  
 **I'M NOT GOING TO UPDATE IF NO ONE'S REALLY INTERESTED, I WOULD BE WASTING MY TIME ON THIS INSTEAD OF DOING ACTUAL WORK, NOT THAT THIS ISN'T WORK BUT IT'S NOT AS IMPORTANT AS OTHER THINGS.**


	4. The Bath

A/N: Hello! It's been awhile, hasn't it? A lot has been going on, but I'm trying my best to find time to write again! I really missed writing for "Insider" and I hope people are still interested in it. Sorry if you've been waiting so long for an update!

I recently got a anonymous review asking for an update and I had a little bit of free time to do so, but not enough to check for spelling and grammar. It is a bit short, but it's still better than nothing, right? Again, sorry for not updating for over a year! Please enjoy reading and review after!

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL IS SAKURA!?" Both Sasuke and Inner Naruto shouted very loudly.

Neither could stand just waiting for this all to end. Honestly, who would want to spend the entire day with the person that annoyed you the most? Especially the kind of person who's loud, obnoxious, and wants to eat ramen all the time? Or the kind of person who's arrogant, gets all the girls' attention, and is the best at ninjutsu?

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. Sasuke rushed to the door, hoping it was Sakura who would finally put him out of his misery.

And it was! What luck!

"Sakura, undo the genjutsu, NOW!" Sasuke quickly grabbed Sakura's hand, pulling her inside his home.

Sakura stumbled as she was dragged in. "Gah! Wait a minute, Sasuke-kun!" _He's holding my hand, kyaa! Gah! Get ahold of yourself! Don't let Sasuke distract you!_ "There's something I need to tell-!"

"Not now! Hurry up and undo it!"

"Just listen to me, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pulled her hand out of Sasuke's grasp. "I can't undo the genjutsu!"

"WHAT?!" The raven's face formed a scowl, hearing the bad news.

" _Sakura-chan! What was the point of coming back here?!_ "Inner Naruto pointed a finger directly at the annoying pink-haired fangirl. " _I just want to be able to eat ramen! And to get back at Sasuke-teme for all he's done to me-ttebayo!_ "

"I'm sorry! Please hear me out!" Sakura pleaded. "I did all I could; I did some research (not the kind of research pervy sage does) and I found out Kurenai-sensei is a specialist with genjutsu, but we won't be able to get in touch with her until she comes back from a very important mission," she explained.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Sakura's eyes gazed down towards the ground, avoiding the very intimidating glare Sasuke was giving her. She quickly said, "You're not going to like it, but you'll have to put up with Naruto for the rest of the week! I'm sorry!" Sakura rushed towards the door and immediately left, leaving a very pissed off Sasuke and a confused Naruto.

"DAMN YOU SAKURA! DON'T JUST LEAVE ME WITH THIS IDIOT AGAIN! HAVE THE DECENCY TO LOOK AFTER HIM YOURSELF!"

* * *

"Sasuke-kun~!" A very joyful voice called from another room. "Your bath is ready!"

The duck-butt haired ninja heard the voice and he made his way towards his bathroom, only to find Naruto taking his clothes off.

"What the-?! What the hell are you doing?!" His face turned a deep shade of red. Naruto had just taken off his boxers. Thank God there was a bunch of steam from the bath to cover up what needed to be covered!

"I want to bathe with you, Sasuke-kun!" Naruto smiled while a very embarrassed Sasuke looked away. He knew if he stared for too long, he would get hard because of Naruto's nice, tight, sexy body. (Sound familiar to anyone?)

"No way! Get out!"

"Now, now, it's fine, right? We're both guys after all!" Naruto grinned and looked into Sasuke's eyes. "Besides, I want to help you wash!"

"Well you don't need to bathe with me to do that!" Sasuke kept his eyes on the ground and grabbed every piece of clothing Naruto had and gave them to him. "I'll...I'll let you help wash...Just...put your clothes back on."

Inner Naruto just walked in. He was about to comment on what was going on, but decided to just ignore them and also take a relaxing bath.

"Alright, Sasuke-kun." Naruto took his clothes and put them on. "Now take your clothes off and get in the bath, so I can wash you." He gave Sasuke a sweet smile.

"Hn," was all that Sasuke said. He turned his back toward Naruto and started to undress. Sasuke knew he would watch. He practically felt Naruto's burning gaze on him as he stripped his clothes off.

He quickly got into the bath, immediately feeling less tense and more relaxed from the heat. He had his back toward Naruto. Sasuke sighed, turned his head to look up at him, and said, "Just get it over with."

"Alright, Sasuke-kun." Naruto grabbed a bottle of apple-scented body wash that he happened to have brought with him (as though he knew he'd give him a bath...). He got a good amount of it on his hands and began to massage it onto Sasuke's pale skin.

He scrubbed and scrubbed, making sure his 'Sasuke-kun' would be very clean.

Sasuke sulked in the bath. He hated how much of a nuisance Naruto could be. On the other hand, what he was doing was somewhat soothing. Sasuke enjoyed the way Naruto's hands gently rubbed the body wash over his shoulders, back, and chest. Maybe Naruto was useful for some things after all.

"Doing this now and then wouldn't be bad, right, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto said into Sasuke's ear, who felt the warm breath that made him squirm.

"Shut up! There's no need to talk!" Sasuke slightly blushed. "Just hurry up and finish!" _Why do I react this way when Naruto acts like this? I have to keep it together!_

Naruto's hands soon glided over Sasuke's di-

"HEY! Baka, you don't have to wash there!" Sasuke exclaimed as he squirmed underneath Naruto's touch. He kept his hand on where it shouldn't be.

"What are you talking about? I have to wash you properly!" He kept rubbing his hand on it, making Sasuke's heart beat faster.

"I never said you- Ahh~...!" Sasuke suddenly moaned. His eyes widened as he realized what he just did. _'Ahh?!' What the hell was that?!_

Naruto stood there, looking at Sasuke with a confused expression. Just why did he moan...? Was he in pain?

"ARGH! IRON CROSS SLAM!"

Suddenly, a fist met Naruto's face. Being the awkward teenager that Sasuke was, he punched Naruto.

"...That hurt..." Naruto trembled on the floor.

Sasuke slightly panted. "Just how long will this genjutsu last?!" He shouted as he got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Kindly letting you stay at my house is troubling enough!"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke as he continued to yell, "This is so...very annoying! This isn't you at all! Hurry up and turn back, baka!" The Uchiha's face flushed from anger.

After realizing what he just said, Sasuke took it back. "Ah! No, I'm not saying that the usual you is okay or...anything!"

The blond ninja's eyes formed a salty liquid that streamed down his face. "...Sa...Sasuke...Am I...such a nuisance that you hate me...?"

Sasuke immediately grew uncomfortable and slightly annoyed about how Naruto easily assumed he hated him. "You're wrong! Learn to read between the lines better, usuratonkachi!"

Naruto's hand went up to his eyes to wipe off the tears. He sobbed, "I-! I...I was just trying my hardest...You're so mean, Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke couldn't believe the sight he was seeing. This was probably the third time Naruto was crying. _Ugh! Why do I feel so...guilty?_ The black-haired ninja felt even more uncomfortable and frustrated than before. And this is so troublesome!

Sasuke finally snapped and shouted, "Argh! Enough! I don't hate you!" That stopped Naruto's sniffles and made him look at him. "I don't hate you," Sasuke repeated. "If you want to stay with me, you can stay with me. Just stop crying already!"

Naruto's tears stopped falling, his eyes immediately sparkled with happiness, and a big, wide smile appeared. "Do...Do you mean it, Sasuke-kun?!" He said with a much cheerful attitude, "Then...! Then tonight...! Is it okay if I sleep with you tonight?"

With an exhausted and more or less irritated expression, Sasuke said, "Ugh...Uh, no...W-well, I guess you can..." He turned his back to Naruto and decided to leave the bathroom, only to have Naruto immediately follow him back to his bedroom.

Inner Naruto silently sat in the bath. " _Huh...This is starting to get...weird_."


End file.
